Ivan Kirkland and Peter Braginski!
by Finland0Tino.Hetalia
Summary: What happens if Russia comes in right when England decides to teach Sealand, his little brother, a new spell? Summary sucks, just read it. It's really intertaining and funny...no yaoi pairings...little SuFin and LatSea though.
1. Switch Mix

**Hello it's me again! It's been like forever since i've done a fanfic! Well this story really belongs to a great friend of mine who loves Russia (Ivan Braginski) from HETALIA! Yay! So please review on her story and tell us what u think of it! See you around, JA NE!**

* * *

"Santo Rita Meeta Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer Santo Rita Meeta Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer" England chanted these words to his brother trying to teach him his secret magical powers when suddenly Russia came in

"I heard you chanting in your shed do you need any help?" Russia smiled as he spoke.

"Damnit Russia if only you were like my brother." suddenly, a flash came and all 3 boys were blinded. "What the bloody hell was that?!" England shouted as he got his vision back slowly.

" I don't know but it was brighter than the sun that shines on my tiny, little land!" it was Sealands voice but when England looked over Russia was sitting by him smiling. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Russia? You look like you just made friends"

"What do you mean? And why do i feel so short?" Russia looked at his hands. They were small. "How can you do that Sealand? You sound just like Russia." England was really confused about what just happened

"I didn't speak..." Sealand's high squeaky voice was coming from right next to him but his brother was all the way across the room.

"Russia get out of my shed." England wanted to test to see if what he thought happened really did happen

"okay" when Russia responded, he had the exact, same voice as his annoying little brother. His brother was also the one who was walking while Russia stayed seated next to him. "stay here Russia I messed something up." England couldn't believe that his brother and Russia had switched bodies. Then England remembered that a world meeting was coming up and Russia had to go.

"Hey England don't you have a meeting soon? I'm glad I'm not invited those things seem _super_boring." his little brother's words were coming out of Russia's mouth

" You're invited now. You have to go as Russia though." His brother looked up not realizing he was in Russia's body.

"Wow! I'm standing over there and sitting over here! Wait why would I have to go as Russia?" England's brother never realized that he was in Russia's body "Look at yourself." England wasn't surprised that his brother never knew he was in Russia's body. His brother was pretty slow. "Wow! look England I'm in Russia's body!" Sealand was easily amused by anything that happened around him. "What are we going to do now? The world meeting is in 3 hours!" England suddenly got stressed he didn't know what to do. Sealand then left the shed and in a rush England ran after Russia.

"Sealand you fool! Get back here!" Russia then poked his head out the shed door then walked into England's house to see what it was like inside.

Then Sealand ran past America, "hey man what chu' up to?" America asked as the Russian body ran by."Uh.. i was just going to see Ukraine." The sealantic boy's voice came squeaking out of the large man's body. "Dude what's wrong with your voice? It's all high and stuff. Haha it's kinda funny did you swallow helium or something man?" The american was surprised. "Sea- I uh Russia! Don't go running around when you uh... when you swallowed that much helium!" England was hoping America wouldn't notice that he had Sealand's voice.

" Dude why are you taking care of Russia like he's a kid?" America was still really confused. "He uh he came over drunk I think he had too much vodka or something..." England didn't want that loud mouth american telling everyone he knew that Sealand and Russia switched bodies.

"Oh thats cool man I wonder why he came to you though... all well have fun taking care of Russia." When England looked back at the spot Russia was standing, nothing was there. "Bloody hell that ass ran away again.." England mumbled to himself then looked around for his brother. He was nowhere in sight. Then his brother's body tugged on his sleeve. " What is it Russia? I need to find Sealand." " I saw him run for Denmark's place." Russia's voice looked hilarious compared to the little body he was in.

At Denmark's place the little sealantic kid was talking to the large man. "Hey Russia what's up?" Denmark wasn't used to seeing Russia at his house. "I'm hiding from big brother England! Help me hide!" Russia's high-pitched voice surprised Denmark. "What's wrong with your voice?!" He was really surprised hearing such a high voice coming from the large man. "I'm not really Russia my brother England switched me and Russia's bodies and now I'm in his body and he's in mine." Denmark was still surprised to hear the high voice coming from Russia. "Sure dude go in the closet."

* * *

**Heya! Well this is the first chapter of Russia Rush so please review and tell me what you think of it! 'Till next time, JA NE!**


	2. In the Closet

**Hi! So hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please remember to review! So here is chapter 2! Yay!**

* * *

When Sealand opened the closet Sweden and Finland where sitting in it. "oh yeah! haha I forgot about you two, why don't you go to the upstairs closet..." Denmark was blushing a little. Russia was blushing too, though really it was Sealand who was blushing in Russia's body. Sealand then went upstairs and hid in Denmark's closet. It smelled bad but Sealand didn't want England to find him.

Back in America's yard England was running to Denmark's house to find Sealand before the world meeting. Russia started to walk back to England to find any dirty things England might be hiding. When Russia first got to England's room he looked under his bed and took out his porno magazines. "I knew he would have these dirty things," Russia smiled knowing he was right. Then he went through England's dresser and he found something else. "That dirty little Englishman, kol kol kol." Russia's voice still didn't fit Sealand's tiny body. Soon enough America came through the door. " Woah, little man what are you doing holding that uh...thing...that... round thing..." America was really surprised to see Sealand holding the thing.

Russia then dropped it. " Uh i was just looking for something...and i found this" he explained.

"Wow dude nice job on the puberty! Your voice is way manlier than England's!" America was laughing at him. "Well i know why you wanted that now but i think you're a little young for things like that dude. You're only 12 just wait until you're 18 or something but I'll let you take his dirty porno magazines for now have fun dude!" Then America left the room. **( A/N: hah good going America...) **

"That's not what I was doing!" but by the time Russia shouted that America was out the door looking for England.

About 13 hours and 29 minuets away, England was knocking on Denmark's door. " Bloody ass get out here! I know you're in here Russia!" England knew Denmark didn't know Sealand was in Russia's body. Slowly, Denmark opened the door. "Hey Russia isn't here sorry."

"I'm not that retarded Denmark let me in." England didn't wait for a response he just stepped on Den's boot and pushed him aside. "If I was you I wouldn't look in the first closet that one doesn't have him." Denmark was trying to stop him but he opened the closet doors and shouted "Get the bloody hell out of this closet now!" When England looked, he was shocked.

" I-Im so sorry for stepping on your card game... I didn't mean too... I was just looking for Russia..." England was truly sorry because he almost crushed the little Finnish boy's hands, but he just hit the cards instead with his boot. The boy started to cry a little "Y-you almost crushed my hand you big bully!" he broke out in fear tears. The large swedish guy moved close to him. "It's ok let's just say you won the game ok?" He picked up the crying boy and walked upstairs to Finland's room so he could calm down. England felt ashamed. "Can you tell Finland that I'm sorry? I really didn't mean to mess up his game..." England turned around and left his house forgetting about his brother and went back to his own house, although he ended up running into America on his way back to his house.

"Dude! Your brother was looking through your stuff and he found your toys! I told him that he could take the magazines but i don't know if he went back for the other thing. I was a bit worried but man his voice is deeper than yours! He really hit puberty hard!" America was smiling. But England had a worried look on his face. He ran past America running as fast as he could to get home.

"I didn't know Russia liked those things... or maybe...he just wants me to look bad! I'll get that asshole!" England started running faster so he could catch Russia doing whatever he was doing in his house.

* * *

**Yay! So that's it for chapter 2! Sorry it was so short...Don't forget to review on what you think and if I should continue this story! Thank You! Ja Ne! **


	3. The Forest isn't Safe

**Sup! It's me again! Well my friend is really enjoying the views we are getting but please review for us! Here is Chapter 3 of the story! Have Fun! Ja Ne!**

* * *

"Russia! What are you doing in my house!" England shouted as he swung open his door and there he saw his brother's body standing in his room. "I knew you had dirty things in your room you dirty Englishman." On Sealand's face was a smile.

"Russia don't go looking in my room! Especially when you're in Sealand's body! You made America think the little boy is dirty!" England sighed and took his arm. "You're coming with me." Than England went and took Russia to his own house. "Stay here, I need to find Sealand." England left Russia in his own room and Latvia came and knocked on the door when England left. "

Mr. Russia, do you need anything?" Latvia was frightened of asking but one of Russia's rules is that he must always ask if he needs anything when someone leaves or someone comes. " I don't need anything but could you go help find your little friend Sealand? He will look just like me because we swapped bodies." "M-Mr. Russia can I see you then?"

" Come on in little shortie then you have to leave and find my body." When Latvia opened the door Sealand was sitting on the floor grinning just like Russia.

"T-that grin is so scary on you Sealand!" Latvia then ran out the door hoping to find the real Sealand soon. Latvia didn't know where to look so he walked back inside, "hey mr. Russia? Where would the real Sealand be?"

"The last place I heard of the little boy was at Denmark's place. Now hurry, or well... you know what kol kol kol kol kol..." Latvia looked terrified. He knew what Russia would do if he didn't listen to him. He hurried out the door again heading for Denmark's house. When he was in the woods he ran into Norway and Iceland. Latvia had accidentally hit their bags of food when he ran into them, so he got on the ground and started to pick up the bags, struggling to pick up at least two at a time. The two men had made the bags look light, but really they were just twice his age, and at least ten times stronger. When he returned all the bags to the guys hands, he apologized and ran to Denmark's house in a hurry, and quickly knocked on the door. Russia always wanted him to be quick, and if he wasn't he would get punished. Russia's words rang in his head as he knocked on the door '_You know what... kol kol kol kol kol' _ he always scared Latvia.

When Denmark answered the door, he was surprised. " What are you doing here, soviet?" Denmark had recently got into a fight with Russia and the Soviet Union. "I-I was just wondering if Russia was in here.." Denmark looked at him like he was dumb. " First off, I wouldn't let Russia in my lovely house, and second off I know that Sealand is in Russia's body.

He's upstairs ...SEEEEEAAAALAAAANNND YOUR SOVIET BUDDY IS HERE TO GET YOU!" Denmark yelled. The glares he sent Latvia made the kid start to shake a little. "I-I'm so sorry I just wanted to get Sealand!" Denmark ignored his apology and looked over Latvia's shoulder to see Norway and Iceland.

"Took you long enough! I'm starving!" he scolded jokingly, not noticing Sealand coming up behind him. He turned around and moved to the side so Latvia could leave with him.

On the way back, Latvia decided to remove the awkward atmosphere,"So how does it feel to be so tall Sealand?" Lavia asked, he had always wanted to be tall, but Russia was always squishing him.

"It's kinda cool I guess." Sealand didn't know how to explain what it was like. So they just walked in silence, until a rustle from a close bush was heard by the both of them. "What was that?" Latvia spoke quietly, scared of the sound he heard. Suddenly a blur came from the bush and Sealand was knocked over...

_"__Hi big brother, I just came to get you. This forest is a good place for us to have our time..." The girl evilly smiled, it was __Belarus__._

* * *

**Mwuahahaha! I am EVIL! So Sealand it attacked ny Belarus! OOOH what's gonna happen next?! Please Review and I'll updated the next chapter! HAHA or you'll never know what happens to poor Sealand! Ja Ne! 3**


	4. Run England Run!

**Hiya peeps! So how'd ya like the 3rd chapter? Well if ya liked it here is the 4TH! yay so far already! Don't forget to review for me and my friend! Enjoy this one too! Ja Ne! 3**

* * *

"Get out of here little boy!" She hissed at Latvia. She didn't like the soviets very much since they _always_ had time to see Russia, and they _always_ would have a plan to stop her from seeing him, but Latvia didn't want to leave Sealand alone with Belarus. Everyone thought she was scary... even Russia. **(A/N: confused of why Russia is so scared of Belarus? Please watch this link! watch?v=Oq12y3O3-u4 Thank You!)**

"B-Belarus that isn't who you think it is..." Latvia didn't want Belarus to flip, but he also didn't want her to have a scene with Sealand...he was only twelve, so Belarus is a little too R rated for little Sealand.

"What do you mean? I know exactly who this is! He is my big brother, Russia, and I'm the only one he can date!" She gave him a glare.

"N-no really Belarus! England casted a spell on Russia and Sealand and they swapped bodies!"

"So you're telling me this is a twelve-year-old in a twenty year old's body?!" Belarus shouted, hurrying up to her feet and brushed off the dirt from her dress. "I'll believe you for now but to prove it, have the boy speak. He should have his own voice right?" Latvia nodded at Sealand and he spoke quietly,

"U-uh...please don't do anything to me Belarus." The voice was very high, making Belarus blush a little. She quickly turned around and walked back to her own house. Sealand then got up and brushed the dirt off from Russia's coat. Latvia looked at Estonia's watch - he took it before he left the house - nearly fainting when he saw the time.

"We have to get to the world meeting, Sealand! If Russia finds out he was late, he would kill me and the soviets!" Latvia didn't want any punishment that had to do with Russia. So they sped through the woods and to the meeting building.

* * *

When Sealand walked in he saw that his brother wasn't sitting in his usual chair. Nervously Sealand sat down in Russia's usual spot and he tried his best not to talk, it was easy since everyone was scared of Russia. But once the meeting started Germany asked a question that everyone had to answer, "What is your plan for when the other countries come for you?" The whole room was silent, everyone was looking at him waiting for an answer, all the eyes made Sealand suddenly felt pressured.

"Uh...I-I would crush them all before they crushed me..." Sealand's high squeaky voice shocked everyone, soon every country was talking about what they had all just heard come out of Russia's mouth. '_I wish England was here to save me...'_ Sealand thought, hanging his head low, he didn't know what to do so he just sat there thinking and wishing for England to come through the door any second, but he never came.

The countries continued to talk about his high voice and at the end of the meeting, Sealand walked out of the building and walked out to the back. He knew of this nice garden behind the building, and would always go there when his brother went to meetings, but now he just had to clear his head about what happened at the meeting. Tiredly he sat in a little chair he found a while ago and started to daydream.

England was still hopelessly going door to door looking for Sealand, not knowing Latvia was with him most of the time. So he started to knock on France's door when France decided to sneak up behind him. "Oh hohohoho~ You have come to marry me now haven't you?" He smiled his creepy perverted smile and winked at England. "No you frog I'm looking for Russia, have you seen him around?"

" Oh yeah he was at the world meeting today. He sounded like he drank gallons full of helium. You might want to check that out later, but since you're _here_..." France winked again and England hurried away so he wouldn't get stuck with France, but it was too late.

**(A/N: Oh No! Run England!) **

France took England's hand and started to pull him into his house. "You can't escape me now." France grinned and he shut the door behind England. Behind closed doors, you could hear yelling coming from inside the house. England was struggling to get out of France's tight grip on him. He then handcuffed England to a lamp in the doorway. Too bad that England was right out of view from the people outside. France laughed once more and covered England's mouth. "Hush now, we can't have anyone finding us." France smiled, and pulled out a bandana, tying it around England's neck. Without much air England couldn't make any noises...

* * *

**Oh No! *****GASP***** France has England! What will he do to him?! Please review so that England doesn't have to be tortured by that crazy maniac! Ja Ne! XP**


	5. Big Time Drama!

**Thanks so Much for reading my Friends Story! She really appreciates it! Please continue to review the Story and I'm Glad that you all enjoyed it! Ja Ne! X3**

* * *

England stood up when France had his back turned, and slowly walked close to him dragging the lamp with his cuffed wrists. France then turned around and at that moment England lifted his arms and hit France with the lamp. After that painful scene England lost all his air and passed out. France had covered his face lightly after he got hit. " OW! I hope my "beautiful" face isn't damaged!" He got up and looked in a nearby mirror. "Oh yeah, that silly Englishman's knocked out!" France commented, not worried at all. He just simply untied the bandana and took off his handcuffs. He decided to take England up to his bedroom and let him rest. Laying the Brit down, he quietly went out to get food for dinner.

When England woke up, he could feel the pain in his wrists thank to the cause of the handcuffs that were too tight. He silently got up and looked out the door hoping he wouldn't see France. Finding the coast was clear, he walked down hoping France wouldn't sneak up on him. England looked around the house and soon found a note on a little post-it.

_Mr. love, _

_I went out to get us some food for dinner i'll be home soon!_

_- France 3_

England almost grabbed a knife and stabbed himself after seeing what France had wrote. He crumpled up the paper and tried to put it in his pocket, but when he looked at his pants he saw that it had the french flag on it.

"What the bloody hell France!" What England didn't know was that France had changed his clothes when he was knocked out. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror just to make sure he didn't do anything to his face but when he looked in the mirror the first thing he saw was a light pink shirt. "I can't go out like this!" He yelled as he stomped out of the bathroom and up the stairs. He frantically looked everywhere, but he couldn't find his own clothes.

When he looked out the window he saw France walking up to his house with _his _(England's) clothes on. England couldn't believe how terrible and stupid France looked in his clothes. France must've planned all of this. When France opened the door and saw England standing there pissed, he just kindly smiled, "Don't worry I promise I didn't look under your flag." He grinned and England blushed forgetting that he had his own flag on his boxers.

"Would you just give my clothes back so I can go find Sealand and Russia?!" England yelled. He was getting sick and tired of France doing creepy things to him.

" You'll just have to wait because I'm cooking dinner for you!" France grinned and England rolled his eyes. "I really have to go France, so can we have dinner some other time?" England knew France would believe him.

"Ok, if it's that important, then I'll swap clothes with you," France pouted and went upstairs to change, moments later he came back down and handed England his clothes. England went and put them on in the bathroom and gave France the clothes he had put on him earlier when he was knocked out.

"Bye bye honey, see you soon!" France shouted out the door at England when he left. England blushed a little because the town was then looking at him. '_It's not what you think...' _England thought this but he couldn't say that with France sitting at his doorway waving at him. England hurried home hoping to see Sealand on the front steps waiting for him in Russia's body, but when he got home nobody was there. England had a long day so he just went inside and slept on the couch. Russia was getting bored sitting alone in his house so he got the keys to Estonia's car (he takes everything from him) and started driving to Denmark's hoping the cops wouldn't see a twelve-year-old driving a car.

When he arrived he got out and knocked on the old wooden door. Sweden came and opened up the door. He was shocked to see such an evil looking face on Sealand. "I'm staying here tonight." Russia wasn't going to ask he just did it. When he got past Sweden he saw Finland sitting on the couch watching T.V. and Sweden just simply closed the door and sat himself next to him. Russia went upstairs and laid down on a guest bed Denmark had. That night Russia heard crashing glass and Denmark shouting happily. He had just gotten home from drinking. Russia hated hearing noises when he is sleeping so he got up and looked for where the crashing noises were coming from. When he found him he snuck up on him. "Kol kol kol kol kol" Right when Denmark heard him he started to freak out.

"R-Russia?!" frightened, Denmark turned around to see Russia, but he wasn't there.

"Down here fool." When Denmark looked down, he sorta paled. Russia's voice was coming from the little boy.

"I must be passed out, because this could have never happened." Russia picked up a shard of glass, and hit his foot through his boot, "Are you sure you're dreaming?"

Denmark was pissed now. " What the hell is wrong with you pipsqueak! That's my fucking foot!" Denmark went to grab Sealand's neck, but Russia was too fast for the drunk Danish. Denmark gave up right then because he was in lots of pain from the glass. He took the shard out and took off his boot. "Norrrrrrwaaaaaaayy" he yelled hoping he was still at his house. When he heard Norway's footsteps coming down the stairs he started to fake cry just to make it look worse.

When Norway saw his foot he started to worry. "What happened? I've never seen you cry man...uh I'll just drive you to the hospital." Norway saw that he couldn't get up so he struggled to pick him up and carry him to his car. When Russia heard the car drive away he got out of his hiding spot and walked back upstairs to sleep. When he woke up in the morning he walked downstairs to see Finland and Sweden cleaning the floor and Denmark laying on the couch with Norway attending him. Nobody knew where Iceland was though. When Russia came down Denmark glared at him. Norway looked over at him, "Do you know how this happened?" Russia shook his head but Denmark yelled,

"That little brat is lying! He knows exactly what happened! He was the one who stabbed me in the foot!" Norway looked over at Denmark and whispered something to him. Then Denmark tried to get up and walk over the Sealand but Norway stopped.

"You're best off leaving." The voice was low and monotone it was Sweden. Russia nodded and started walking out of Denmark's house.

"That's right run little demon!" Denmark really hated Sealand now. Russia didn't turn around instead he just simply walked out the door and left for his own house. When he arrived England was waiting for him on the couch talking with Lithuania and Estonia.

"Oh you're home!" Lithuania had Latvia's job since he was gone.

"You told them that you swapped bodies?" England asked, surprised. "Da, I didn't want them to worry" Russia smiled as he spoke. "We still need to find Sealand so we can switch you guys back."

"I heard from Latvia that he is in the garden behind the world meeting building, they slept in the building though." Russia had kept in contact with Latvia the entire time.

"LATVIA WAS WITH HIM THIS WHOLE TIME!?" England had heard this for the first time. **(A/N: Haha England, you're so slow...)**

* * *

**AWWW! Poor Denmark! Russia is violent at times though...Well I hope you all like this chapter! It's longer then the other chapters so PLEASE review this! Also there is still more to come! JA NE!**


End file.
